1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device manufactured through simplified processes, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device retaining its data even when there is no power supply. The non-volatile memory device includes a plurality of cell transistors and a plurality of driving transistors for driving the cell transistors.
The non-volatile memory device may be classified into a floating gate type device and a floating trap type device according to a structure of a memory cell. A memory cell of the floating trap type device may include a gate insulation layer, a charge storage layer, a blocking insulation layer, and a gate electrode. A memory cell of the floating trap type device may be programmed through a method of storing charges in a trap of a charge storage layer. Accordingly, even if a gate insulation layer of a floating trap type device is damaged, only a portion of charges stored in a charge storage layer may be lost. For example, a gate insulation layer of the floating trap type device is formed relatively thin, and a memory cell of the floating trap type device operates at a lower operating voltage. For example, the floating trap type device has less power consumption compared to that of the floating gate type device, and also, an operating speed of the floating trap type device may be improved compared to that of the floating gate type device.
A non-volatile memory device includes a peripheral circuit for driving a memory cell. The peripheral circuit includes a high voltage transistor to which a higher voltage is applied. Additionally, the peripheral circuit includes a low voltage transistor to which a lower voltage is applied. Because a higher voltage is applied to a gate of the high voltage transistor, a gate insulation layer of the high voltage transistor may be formed with a thick thickness. On the contrary, a gate insulation layer of the low voltage transistor may be formed with a thin thickness. There may be different types of transistors in one non-volatile memory device in order to perform different functions. Therefore, manufacturing processes of a non-volatile memory device may be complex.